Sunset Love
by Princess-of-galantry
Summary: AU, Kyoya and -some- of the host club are set in a fantasy world. Kyoya is the prince and finds love in the form of a daughter of a dragon stable owner. Please message me for questions, Kyoya/OC


I could not BELIEVE that man. He is simply infuriating! His ego was bigger than himself! I wouldn't be surprised if he started to float away one day from all the hot air in his head! Who was this infuriating man you ask? Kyoya Ootori, prince of Chiron. The dragon I was tending to shifted, sensing my irritation. I smiled and petted his muzzle "It's alright Strike, everything's fine… His Highness just gets under my skin sometimes" I said. Strike—our fastest and oldest dragon—nuzzled me. I smiled and left the stable, going into my home to help my mother prepare supper.

I walked into the kitchen and I saw my mother's fox ears twitch upon hearing my arrival. I smiled, she caught everything. "I sense trouble" I heard my "grandfather" say. I turned around and saw an old, but still very handsome, nighthawk. I smiled and hugged him. We weren't related by blood, but he was over at the home so much that I began to see him as one of my grandfathers. "Kyoya again" was all I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek before inhaling deeply "dinner smells lovely as always Kylyn" he said. My mother turned around and smiled at him "Tara, sweetie, chop up the potatoes and put them in water to boil, please" she said. I nodded "yes mother" I said and walked over to the sink where the potatoes were laid out.

"This is a lot of potatoes mom, are we having company?" I asked "Your Aunt Kassedy and her family is coming… along with your favorite person in the world" she said "WHAT!?!" I asked "lower you voice Tara. Yes, he is coming over for dinner, don't ask me why. Your Aunt Kassedy must have something up her sleeve" she said. I sighed and finished plopping the chopped potatoes into the water. "That being said, go get ready for dinner" she said, not needing to add that I needed to look nice for company. I nodded and left. She knew as well as I did that I always wanted to look nice whenever Kyoya saw me. Not because I have a crush on him, mind you, but rather because I didn't want him to think less of me than he already does.

My phone rang and I answered, putting it on speakerphone "hey Haruhi" I said "hey Tara, what's up?" she asked "guess who's coming to dinner tonight?" I asked "Kyoya" she guessed "yup. My mother doesn't know, Aunt Kassedy probably devised this plot" I answered and I slipped one of my best, casual, dresses on. "So let me guess. I'm on speakerphone while you're getting all dressed up so you look drop dead gorgeous for Kyoya. You know for a girl that doesn't care if he notices you, you sure put a lot of trouble into getting him to notice you" she said. I laughed at her accusation "I just don't want him to think less of me than he already does" I answered and I heard a knock on my door, signaling that company had arrived. "Haruhi, they're here, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow" I said "later" she said before I shut my phone off.

I entered the front room and I immediately went over to my Aunt and Uncle. I absolutely loved these people. I gave them warm hugs and then I saw Kyoya. I froze and was grateful when he decided upon the greeting. He bowed in front of me and I curtsied the best I could "your highness" I said "Kyoya" he corrected. I sighed inwardly "Kyoya" I repeated. I suddenly screamed and jumped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and I saw my cousin, Tamaki. I smiled a broad smile and hugged him "hey Tama" I said before dropping my voice to a whisper "what's he doing here?" I asked. Tamaki simply smiled at me and I sighed inwardly and I sat next to Tamaki, which happened to be next to Kyoya as well, curse my luck.

"How's Strike doing?" Uncle Derek asked during dinner. I smiled "he's old and doesn't go out as much, so whenever he feels up to it I take him out flying as much as possible. But he's healthy" I replied. My uncle smiled "good. I'm glad. He did me a lot of good when I was young" my uncle said. I smiled, I always loved to hear about the war against the Chids, not because I loved war, but because I loved how much peace came from it, and also because my own parents played major parts in it.

"How old is Strike?" I asked my Uncle, but it was my grandfather that answered. "He was about 500 years old when I entered adulthood, I think" he answered. "Wow" I breathed, my respect for the creature growing all the more. My grandfather was actually the father of my Aunt Kassedy, but my father is her half-brother, so by blood he isn't related to me, but we clump him in because we all love him. He's the only grandparent I have left, the others have all died.

"Aunt Kylyn, dinner was lovely as always" Tamaki said. My mother smiled at him "hey Kyoya, why don't you and Tara go out for a walk?" Tamaki asked. Of course he spoke to Kyoya, he knew I would decline if he spoke to me. Kyoya looked at me and smiled "a wonderful idea. Miss Tara, will you join me?" he asked. I can't refuse him when he talks like that, thankfully he doesn't know that… or does he? I nodded and followed him out the door.

"The stars are very bright tonight" he said and stopped in front of the dragon stables. I shot him a questioning glance "yes they are, why'd you stop?" I asked "want to go flying?" he asked. He knew I loved the activity. I almost said yes but I caught myself, Kyoya and I would be alone, granted we were alone right now… but flying is different. I have to touch him if we go flying. I wanted to know if the flight was going to be worth it "do you have a particular destination in mind?" I asked. "Starshine is a strong flyer. I figured we could just fly around the sky, get a little closer to the stars. But we can land in the mountains if you wish, there's a lovely view" he said. I twitched, I was an absolute sucker for lovely views, one of my favorite parts about flying. I bit my lip and nodded "yeah, let's go prep her" I said and opened the barn door.

Preparing a dragon for flight isn't that difficult, it's just like preparing a horse to ride, the only difference, is that dragon are much bigger than horses, and you have to be wary of their wings. Kyoya grabbed the saddle and reins and walked over to Starshine's stall where I was getting her ready for the saddle. Saddling a dragon is a two person job because they're so big, so Kyoya stepped onto the stool and placed the saddle on. I finished placement and secured the saddle while Kyoya secured the reins. A dragon saddle is like a big version of a horse saddle, but the reins are totally different. You can't place anything into a dragon's mouth because their fire will melt or burn whatever you put in there. So instead the dragons wear a collar on their neck with two rings on each side of the collar to secure the leather strap the serves as the reins.

Kyoya and I then back her out of her stall and out of the stable entirely. I shut the doors as he saddled the dragon. I walked up and he helped pull me up so I sat behind him. That was another thing about flying, you have to sit extremely close to stay on the saddles. I situated myself, sitting astride instead of side saddle like you would normally do in a dress. But the dresses are made wide enough that they still cover plenty sitting astride, and you can't sit side saddle on a dragon and expect to stay on. At least not in the take off. "Ready?" Kyoya asked, I wrapped my arms around his middle "yes" I replied and he commanded Star to take off.

I felt the sudden lurch and my grip on his waist tightened instantly so I wouldn't fall off. Once Starshine had leveled off, my grip loosened and I relaxed. Kyoya patted Star's neck, probably giving a mental command, and then let go of the reins. He placed his hands on mine and turned his head to look at me. I gave him a quizzical look, he just smiled.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked me as we flew quietly and gently, surrounded by clouds and stars. "I don't hate you" I said softly "well you don't like me" he said "well… you're just… do you really want to know my honest opinion?" I asked him "yes I do… and I won't punish you for any answer you say" he said. I nodded "well… your ego is bigger than the body it has to reside in" I said. He chuckled "is that all?" he asked "well it plays an important role in how much I like someone" I said. He smiled back at me "m'dear… you are finding me in my most natural habitat… I am more relaxed now then I am whenever you see me. Tell me… what do you think of my ego?" he asked. I was taken aback "um… well… it seems to have depleted immensely" I said. He smiled and nodded "I have to act like I have that ego, how else is the public going to realize that the third son is worthy enough to take care of their country. If he allows himself to be pushed around by citizens and foreign officials, how is he supposed to be King? But even my father lets himself go when he's with family" he explained. I rested my forehead on his back, I needed to think.

I felt Kyoya's hands leave mine and then I felt a sudden drop. I gasped and I tightened my grip "it's ok, we're just landing" he said. I nodded and then felt the thud as Star landed neatly on the mountain flat below. Kyoya dismounted and then helped me down. I looked around and smiled, I had not been disappointed with the view. "You like it?" he asked. I smiled and nodded "it's one of the few areas around Bushido that wasn't affected by the war" he said quietly. I smiled and moved to the edge of the cliff and looked at the stars, Kyoya joined me.

"What… do you really think of me… if you don't hate me, I mean" Kyoya asked as we looked at the stars. I looked at him and smiled "I don't know… but I like this side. This side doesn't get under my skin as much as the other side does. The other side annoys me to no end and plays with my head, making me go crazy… of course at the moment, this side is playing with my head as well… but we'll discuss that later. You asked what I thought about you so I will tell you. I'm not entirely sure what I think of this side… but the other side… I don't like him… but I have a healthy respect for him. I always… never mind" I said "no, go on… what were you going to say?" he asked. I looked at him and then sighed "I… don't want to look bad in your eyes so I always try my best to look good whenever you're around… that's why I'm always flustered whenever I meet you unexpectedly" I said. Kyoya smiled "you've always looked good in my eyes… even when you were covered in mud" he said. I laughed a bit at the memory. Kyoya looked at me "so why does this side confuse you?" he asked "I'm just… confused… You're acting the exact opposite of what I expect of you. I expect you to be egotistical, a brat, and all around unpleasant. But all night… you've been a gentleman… you've been kind… you've been… absolutely wonderful. And I'm just confused as to why to chose ME to let your guard down around" I said.

"Tara… when I'm with you… I feel comfortable… more so than anyone else… anyone else that isn't family I mean. I've felt comfortable since the moment I met you… so much so that sometimes I lose my normal mask… and I end up acting like an even bigger idiot around you… all because I'm flustered that I keep letting my guard down. I don't know… why I let my guard down around you… and most the time I don't even know when it happens. I was really glad when Tamaki suggested you and I go take a walk… even though I'm sure he didn't mean take a dragon and fly us to my favorite spot" Kyoya confessed. I was surprised… and not sure how to react to it. So I stayed quiet instead, sending only a smile to him before looking back at the stars.

"It's quiet" Kyoya whispered after about twenty minutes of silence. I smiled and nodded "it's nice… much more different then the hustle and bustle of the town. It's nice to get away and go somewhere quiet, every now and then" I said. He nodded "if we'd come earlier, we would've been able to watch the sunset… I've never seen a more beautiful sight… I tried getting a picture of it… but when I looked at it later… it just wasn't the same" he said. I smiled "maybe one day… you could show me?" I asked shyly. He smiled and nodded "yeah… I'd like that" he said. I smiled and noticed Kyoya's watch. "What time is it?" I asked. He looked at his watch and his eyebrows went up "wow… it's late… I'm surprised no one's called us yet… it's already past midnight" he said. My eyes widened "how long does it take to get home?" he asked "about three hours if we go fast" he asked "three hours!?!" I exclaimed "we're on the other side of Bushido" he said. I sighed "I'm dead" I said. "I suggest we get a move on" he said, standing up. I nodded and took his outstretched hand.

I felt a thud and I jolted. I raised my head, and realized that my head had been on Kyoya's back the whole time. "Hey sleepy head" he said gently, getting off so he could help me down. I stumbled forward into him, he chuckled "come on, you're dad's waiting in front of the stables" he said and helped me towards the stable's door. "It's 4 in the morning… just what were you doing?" my father asked "getting to know one another" I muttered tiredly. "How well?" my father asked. "Quite well" I said, not catching what my father meant, thankfully Kyoya did "she means that we got to talking… and we were just talking about what we think of each other" he said. "And that's all?" my father asked "that and looking at an amazing view" I said. "Alright, help me get Star into her stall. You're welcome to stay here for the night if you wish, your highness" my father said "Thank you… I think I'll take you up on that offer" Kyoya said, leading me to a chair "you sit, your dad and I will take care of star" he commanded. I was too tired to respond.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in my bed, still in the clothes from the day before. I sat up and checked the time, it was 9 in the morning. I got out of bed and got into a fresh set of clothes. I went downstairs and saw that breakfast was still being prepared, and that Kyoya was still here. I smiled at him and he returned it "morning" he said "good morning" I replied "did you sleep well?" he asked. I nodded "you?" I asked "quite wonderfully… by the way… you and I are scheduled to spend the day together" he said. "You can't just go around demanding that of people!" I exclaimed. "I'm not, your parents are. Your mom says she wants you to get to know me better, and your dad just smiled the smile that my dad makes when he's planning something" he said. I sighed "those two can be so troublesome sometimes… I wanted to spend some time with Haruhi" I said "that's an easy task. We'll just bring Tamaki and Haruhi along at one point" he said. I smiled "ok" I said as breakfast was placed on the table

That evening, Kyoya and I were on Flaming Heart, one of the male dragons. The sun was still high in the sky, we were going to go watch the sunset, like we'd planned the night before. "There you go" Kyoya said as he placed me on the ground, after helping me down from Flame. I smiled in gratitude at him. He nodded and led me to the edge of the cliff, like we were last night. My dad only gave us one rule, I had to be home by midnight. Kyoya even set an alarm just in case we lost track of time again.

"So… what are we going to talk about this time?" I asked. Kyoya shrugged "how about… telling me why you try so hard to look good, when you won't be crowned King" I asked "well… for one, things can always change, but yes, unless something unusual happens, I'll be staying a prince. As for why I try hard… well… I don't want to look like someone that does anything because he can get away with it. I want to look respectable. I mean, I'll still have things I have to do. Our Uncle Derek is a prime example of that" he said. "That sounded weird… but I just realized that they're a common link" I said, starting to feel uncomfortable, and nervous. I mentally slapped myself for flirting as much as I had. "They may be a common link, but we're not related, I wouldn't worry about it" he said. I looked at him, he was smiling a warm smile at me.

I looked away and looked down, hoping I'll hide the blush. I felt his hand place itself over mine and I smiled, I really liked the feeling. I looked out, the sun was beginning to set, he was right, the sunset is beautiful, and it hadn't even started making cool colors. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, I wasn't really aware that I was doing what I was thinking of until I felt my head hit his shoulder. He looked down at me, but I didn't dare to look up at him. "It's beautiful" I whispered "yeah… it is" he said. "I think… that if I could stay here forever… I'd be happy" I said "would I be included in your forever?" I heard him ask quietly. I smiled, how could I not? Haruhi was right all along, I loved him, I've loved him for awhile… I've just always been put off by the mask he puts on. But when he takes off that mask… he truly is an amazing person. "Of course you'd be included… I couldn't imagine it being this good if I didn't have someone to share it with" I said. "So… you'd like to spend forever with me?" he asked. I felt my face heat up "well… I… I wouldn't exactly go that far… I mean… I just recently discovered the recent Kyoya" I said "but you said I'd be included in your forever" he said. "Included, yes… play an important role… sure… but spending forever is taking it a bit fast… at least for now" I said.

Kyoya smiled and nodded "I'm glad you think that way" he said. I dared to look up at him and I felt our lips brush. I pulled away, surprised at the closeness. I looked down, blushing, but soon Kyoya's hand guided my head upwards to look at him. I reminded myself to breathe I let it out slowly, my heart was hammering against my chest. "Be mine?" he asked softly, almost too quiet to hear. My eyes widened ever so slightly and I smiled. I nodded a little until I saw him smile back at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the sunset, it was beautiful. I turned my head to look at it, a beautiful setting for such a wonderful moment. Kyoya's soft hand guided my face back to look at him. As soon as I was facing him, his lips were covering mine gently. I gasped a little in shock, but I soon relaxed and melted into the kiss, returning it just as gently. A beautiful setting for such a magical moment.


End file.
